A letter
by mischief manage
Summary: We know that Dumbledore wrote a letter explaining everything to the Dursleys on the night of November 1st 1981. We don't know what the letter said, but we also don't know the importance that this letter portrayed in Harry's life. This is that said letter.


"A letter?" repeated professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous-a legend-I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future-there will be books written about Harry-every child in the world will know his name!"

Dumbledore took one last fleeting glance at Professor McGonagall before carefully placing Harry's basket on the welcome mat of Number four Privet Drive. He made sure the letter explaining everything was safe before turning back to Hagrid and Minerva. With a click of the deluminater everything went dark.

Harry closed his fingers around the piece of parchment. He closed his eyes and snuggled deep into the soft blankets keeping him warm. The letter was still firmly in his grasp. Harry did not know at that time what the letter said at that time but he didn't know how important it was either.

_To Vernon and Petunia Dursley of Number four Privet Drive_

_Upstairs second room on the left,_

_November 1, 1980_

_What lies in this basket is a boy far more special than you may think. He was born on the 31 of July 1980 to his parents James and Lily Potter._

_I am sorry to say that your sister and her husband have suffered a tragic accident. A dark wizard named Voldemort murdered Harry's parents on October 31 using the darkest magic known in the wizarding world. Thus, leaving Harry an orphan. Voldemort tried to kill Harry as well but Lily's protection and love saved his life, defeating this dark wizard among us. We can only guess why he tried to kill the Potters._

_Lily's love is protecting Harry which is why I feel it is safe to place Harry in the hands of his mother's sister whose blood matches the blood of Lily Potter. Harry is shielded from harm as long as he can call wherever his mother's blood lies 'home'. It will be my deepest gratitude if you take care of Harry and treat him as a son._

_I ask of you to not turn Harry away because then the shielding charm will break and 'home' will no longer protect Harry from the world that awaits him in the future. The fate of the wizarding world lay in this Harry. My wishes are with you._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

This letter was read only once by Petunia Dursley. It contained no teardrops and no rips. Throughout the years of Harry's life, he would never know about this letter. The Author of this letter died in 1997.

The Dursleys kept this letter away in the attic of Number four Privet Drive to be alone and forgotten. A little later in 1997, the shield charm broke on Harry's 17th birthday and the Dursleys left the house packing as much as they could.

Along with Dudleys old toys and a few forgotten magazines, the letter was left in the attic unnoticed under a box filled with pictures of Lily Evens. The years did much damage to it until in 1998, it was finally found.

Harry Potter came back to his childhood house despite the fact that it held bad memories. He reminisced about his childhood days and remembered odd facts like the time when Dudley pushed him off the roof, or when Mad-eye Moody and half the order came bursting into this house. He came back only to find some old things that might appeal to him.

He wasn't surprised at the fact that nobody had lived in the house since he left it. He did something that we was never able to do back as a kid and climbed into the attic. It didn't matter that he was a 36 year old guy.

He examined the attic and glanced over at the box filled with pictures of his grandparents, aunt, and mother. He started to tear up when he shuffled through old pictures and memories that was more than likely tossed aside by his aunt.

Nothing made him tear up more than the letter that was just sitting there next to the box. He read it through about a dozen times and traced the signature of his old headmaster while reading said letter.

The letter that was more than 20 years old, looked like a dirty washcloth. The letter was slipped into a bag magically conjured by Harry along with photos. The letter had tear stains on it…..

"To Harry Potter-----The Boy Who Lived!"

**A/N I hoped you liked it. I made it as cannon as possible but they rarely referred to this letter in the books. The first paragraph was quoted word by word from the first book along with the last line. I tried making it sound as Dumbledore-ish as possible so bare with me here. Peace out!**


End file.
